Phantom Island
by Mrs.Masters
Summary: X-over between Lost and Danny Phantom. Danny and his friends find themselves in a strange predicament. They've crashed on an island, along with several unexpected passengers. Foes become friends and ghosts become...human! What is the mysterious island...?


**Disclaimer Warning: The below disclaimer has spoilers for DP and Lost. If you have not seen the end of season three of either of them, do not read it. "Why doesn't she just take out the spoilers?" you ask? Because I just don't. :shrugs: Just so you know, to me, Phantom Planet never happened. Sam and Danny never got together(even though I support that pairing)and VLAD IS NOT IN SPACE. Danny's parents do not know his secret, and any corrections mentioning the events in the "Non-existent Episode" will be ignored. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, though if I did the show would be less sad and go on forever and ever! :is mad: Sorry. I also do not own Lost, though if I did there would be more fluff and less death. And Charlie and Shannon would be alive. :is sad: Oops, sorry. Shutting up now. **

**--)--**

Danny Fenton opened his eyes slowly and blinked in the bright light shining on his face.

_Where am I? _thought the raven haired teen, trying to blink the blinding sunlight away. He sat up slowly, feeling pain in every muscle that moved. He looked around, blinking even more through his blurry vision. For a moment it was like looking at everything through a sheet of fogged up glass. He could hear some distant sounds coming from somewhere behind him, but was too dazed to recognize them.

_Ow, my head, _he thought as his blue eyes finally focused on his surroundings. He sat in the middle of a sandy clearing, large green bamboo stalks all around him. A cool breeze was blowing, bringing the scent of salt and the sound of waves breaking nearby. As soon as Danny had registered these things, he noticed other sounds and smells as well.

He could smell smoke in the air, and see it dark as night floating in great clouds overhead. The sound of screams and sobs reached him distantly. They came from behind him, and he bolted up and spun around so fast it made him too dizzy to move for a moment. When the ground had stopped spinning, Danny looked up and saw a beach not far off and shot toward it, stumbling through his dizziness.

At the edge of the forest of trees and plants, he stopped dead and stared. In front of him stood a large, white beach, dazzlingly bright in the afternoon sun. The ocean water came in great, blue waves, crashing loudly over the shore and hissing with bubbles as it retreated. The sparkling water and soft sand would have been peaceful, if not for the wreck.

The front half of a plane lay in huge pieces scattered along the beach and in the water. Parts were in flames, which gave off the clouds of black smoke and one of the plane's engines was still turning, going faster then slower again, sucking in small bits of luggage, shredding them, and tossing them out again on the other side. People were running everywhere, screaming in pain or sadness, or else yelling out names of missing friends. Some were hurt, with everything from minor scratches and bruises to broken legs or arms, and worse. Still others lay in the sand unmoving, unconscious or, Danny assumed, dead. Those who were unhurt were either rushing around helping the hurt on the beach, or diving into the water to recover bodies floating through the waves.

"Danny!" The shocked teen started at the sound of his name. He turned to where the familiar voice had called from, and saw one of his best friends, Tucker Foley, kneeling over someone in the sand. He rushed over, hoping desperately that who ever was in the sand was still alive.

"Danny, it's Sam! She's not moving!" Said the dark-skinned teen urgently. Danny skidded into the sand on his knees and looked over his other best friend, Sam Mason, lying still on the hot ground. His heart nearly stopped.

"How long has she been like this?" he asked, moving some of the dark hair out of the girl's pale face.

"For a few minutes at least." Danny looked up at Tuck. His red hat was covered in white sand, as was the rest of him, and his glasses were set on his nose sideways. He had a large scratch along the right side of his face, that was swelling just a bit. His backpack of techno-geek gear was missing completely.

Sam was in the same state, covered with sand and scratched up on her right arm. It looked almost like she'd been in a fight with a cat. And lost. Her short ponytail was nearly out, and one of her combat boots lay a few feet away.

"Tuck, have you seen my parents?" asked Danny, looking around. In the jumble of people, plane parts, and luggage, he couldn't see them at all. This worried him even more as his parents were never hard to pick out in a crowd, with their habit of always wearing brightly colored jumpsuits and carrying large ecto-weapons.

"Danny?" came a soft voice from beside him. He turned around to see his gothic friend blinking up at him with her curious violet eyes.

"Sam! I'm so glad you're ok!" he said as she sat up slowly. Dusting off her black shirt, she looked around at the mess of people and rubble surrounding them and blinked in confusion.

"Where…are we?" she asked, looking back at Danny. The young half-ghost shook his head.

"I have no idea." Before he could say any more, he heard a familiar, but entirely unexpected voice call out.

"Kitty! Kitty!" The three teens turned to see a frantic looking Johnny 13, his shoulder length blond hair mussed and wet, his long dark coat dripping with salty water, and bits of what looked like seaweed hanging off his shoulders. He spun around looking panicked, noticed the three shocked friends, and rushed over to them, kicking up sand that stuck to his wet boots.

"Have you guys seen Kitty? She has to be around here." He looked somewhat different, less pale definitely, but also in other ways the none of them could really place. The surprise at seeing him there, and the curious feeling that something was very different kept them from saying anything other than "No…" in reply.

"Oh man!" said the ghostly biker, rushing off again. "Kitty! Kitty, where are you?" he called, nearly running into people as he sped away. Danny, Sam, and Tuck were just wondering what had happened to Johnny's green-haired girlfriend, and trying to place what exactly it was that seemed so different about him, when they heard someone cry out for help.

"You guys stay here for a minute. I'll be right back," said Danny, rushing toward the small group of people calling for help a few yards away. There were about three or four of them, trying to lift a large section of the wing off a man half buried in the sand. As he neared them he realized who it was.

"Daniel?" gasped Vlad Masters from beneath the wing piece. Danny stared down at him with a look of both curiosity and annoyance. Before he could say anything, he was ushered to a spot on the piece of broken wing by a tall Iraqi man.

"On the count of three, we'll lift, alright?" The three others nodded at the brown-haired girl who had given the order. Danny hesitated and considered just leaving. But his annoyance and curiosity peaked and he decided to help get his enemy out, if only to ask him the question that had just occurred to him.

"One…two…three!" All five of them lifted, and Danny winced as the edge of the wing cut into his hand a bit. But he lifted with as much energy as he could muster, and after a few seconds Vlad was able to squeeze out. They dropped the wing with a thud in the sand, and the other four went in separate directions to assist others. Danny turned to Vlad, but he was already walking in the opposite direction.

"You could have gotten out of that yourself you know!" The teen called after the elder halfa. Vlad seemed to consider turning back to say something, as he slowed for a moment, but he decided against it and continued away.

Danny turned and went back to where his sister, Jazz, was now sitting with his friends. Her bright orange hair was knotted and her blue headband was around her arm, holding a cloth of some kind to a gash on her left arm. Her blue eyes stared vacantly out at the sparkling sea.

"Jazz?" asked Danny slowly. "Jazz, are you ok?" She made no reply, only blinking in a slow, dreamy way. Danny gave her a worried look before turning to Sam and Tucker.

"Is she ok?" He asked the other two quietly. They shrugged and glanced quickly at Danny's older sister. She blinked dreamily again but otherwise didn't move at all.

"When did she get here?" asked the now rather concerned brother, waving his hand in front of his sister's face. Still no response.

"I'm not sure, not long ago though." Tucker's stomach growled loudly, and he sighed. "Man, I'm starving. I wonder what time it is. Sam, you still have your watch? Sam?"

Sam was paying no attention to them. Instead, she stared to their right, at a nearly empty area of the beach. The only things in the area, other than a few small pieces of luggage, were three people and a dog sitting alone like a family on a trip.

"Danny, is that…is that Ember?" asked Sam in a voice hardly above a whisper. The two boys turned to look in the direction she was indicating with wide, curious eyes. Sure enough, they recognized at least two of the figures, despite the fact that they were very far off.

The tallest of the three, they didn't recognize at all till he spoke to one of the others in a deep voice they knew all too well. Tall, muscular, yet not older than twenty or so; he had short black hair and carried a gun in his belt. If they weren't in shock, they would have laughed. The three teens had really assumed that Skulker had been a frog when he'd died. He seemed a bit shocked at this himself and looked just as spaced out as Jazz.

They looked at the person to his left. She had long blue hair, obviously dyed from blond, held in a ponytail, and light skin. She was dressed as a punk rocker in a black sleeveless shirt, knee high boots, black pants, and one glove that went just above her elbow. She stared at her hands as if they weren't hers and she was trying to figure out whose they were.

To her left sat a boy, not much older then ten or twelve, with short dirty-blond hair and rather large front teeth. He was dressed as a pirate again, and was shaking a seemingly dead parrot as if trying to wake it up. His skin was no longer white either, and a thought came to all three teens at once as Youngblood turned to Ember and handed her the parrot, as if he was hoping she could bring it back to life. She stared at the parrot for a moment then went back to staring at her hands. A small, brown dog ran around them happily, holding a pink squeaky toy bear in his mouth. The three shocked ghosts ignored the little dog enjoying his newfound freedom.

"Danny!" came an urgent whisper in the halfa's ear. "Look!" Danny turned to see where Tucker was pointing and saw another somewhat familiar face.

A tall man in a long white lab coat and a pair of sunglasses wandered over to one of the large green trees on the edge of the forest and sat down on a root. He looked utterly confused. Reaching up a gloved hand to scratch his head, he paused and took off the glove. His skin no longer green, but a light tan color, Nicolai Technus no longer looked ghostly in the least. He took off his sunglasses and his now hazel eyes scanned the area. His hair was now a pale white-blond and shoulder length. The master of technology sat staring out at the horizon with a thoughtful look on his face, then he smiled and stood, rushing down the beach to help the still screaming survivors.

Down in the largest intact part of the plane, a red-headed woman in a crimson suit walked aimlessly through the wreckage. Penelope Spectra looked younger than when the teens had seen her last, a little shorter and had less of an arrogant look of one who feeds on teen misery about her. Her green eyes no longer glowed. She was hugging herself and tears ran down her cheeks as she looked this way and that as if searching for something or someone. At one point she stopped by a small girl, seemingly alone and crying in the sand. She kneeled next to the girl and put her arm over the child's shoulders, silently comforting her.

Farther down, near the water, a young man with glasses was meandering down the beach, looking through the debris flying around in the gentle wind. Ghostwriter looked to be younger too, only about twenty, and like the others his skin was no longer white. His black hair was slightly shorter, and he no longer had his beard. His glasses slipped down his nose a bit each time he leaned down to pick up a piece of paper and the friends saw that his eyes were now a more natural green-blue.

"Danny, I think… they're human." Said Tuck in an awe filled voice.

"They've been returned to the way they were when they died." Said Jazz suddenly, making the others jump in surprise. When they got over the shock of her first words since they'd found her, all three stared at her in confusion and disbelief.

"Whoa," was all Tucker managed to say. He blinked at Jazz a few times, like he had to make sure it was really Jasmine Fenton he was looking at.

"There's no way," said Sam quietly. She shook her head, like trying to clear her mind so she could even consider such a strange idea.

"How?" asked Danny, staring back around at all his enemies. Or were they his enemies anymore?

"I don't know," replied the dazed red-head. She continued to stare out at the horizon, where the sun was just beginning to set with an explosion of reds, oranges, and yellows in the bright evening sky.

--

**Ok, I didn't know it was going to be that long, and I doubt the others will be. But you never know. It could happen. I'm enjoying this though. I hope you are! I'd love reviews, and I'd love suggestions even more! :hint hint:**

**Just for fun, I pose a challenge to all those who have seen Lost before. I've given some of the Danny Phantom characters a role from Lost. If you can guess up to five of them, you get a prize. Some of the characters have more than one role, some not really one at all. Some will be really obvious, others kind of hard. If you can guess both roles of one character(not all have two roles)that counts as two. I'll keep track of the points and the prize will be a surprise. Good luck! :hopes she isn't the only one who watches Lost: **


End file.
